User blog:Guardian Fira/If there was a Banlist...?
So I havn't made a post on here in a while. In fact the last post I made was to do with a deck list almost a year or 2 ago. But either way, on to the topic.... As anyone reading could probably tell by the title, this is a blog about a Banlist for the game, similar to Yugiohs. Now I understand that the game changes enough and new stuff always comes out to deal with certain situations or decks. A good example was back when Kaizerion was one of the top decks, and Barbed Wire was introduced to deal with it. Whether or not the card was made to deal with Kaizerion is not my point, but the game does change enough that a deck that was powerful can be brought down to same level of play as any other deck. Of course, if anyone reading this right now is thinking "Banlist? What a stupid idea, this game dosnt need one at all", then that's fine. That's your opinion on the game, and I personally don't think cards needed banning, but maybe a limited list or restriction list, similar to that of Vanguard wouldn't be too farfetched. Surely if you don't think a card needs banning, there must be 1 card that you feel a deck shouldn't be allowed to run more than 2, or even 1 copy of it. If I had to put a card on a restriction, I would personally put Cristiano Crystal Shoot! on the list as a 1 or 2 of, and this is my reason: Prism Dragons are, in my eyes, not as broken as they are made out to be. They're powerful and very bulky, and of course, to be a no-damage style deck, it needs to play as much Center protection as it can. This is not my problem with the deck. My problem is with the Impact itself. The condition to activate it, and its cost are fair. However, the fact you can force your opponents Final Phase whether they declared it or not seems to be a little unfair to me. To go through a turn, you have to go through the Phases, fair enough, but it never really hit me that you HAVE to go through the Final Phase until I encountered this Impact. That it wasn't optional, and to have to try and maintain your life way above the halfway point in case this card shows up. And to be able to run as many copies as you want to ensure that this unavoidable finish is drawn, to me, it just seems a little too powerful. The same could be said for Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster!, I wouldn't even mind if it was put on the same restrictions as Crystal Shoot if ever a list came to be. So now that my boring little rant(?) is over and done with, I ask anyone here the same question: If you could put 1 card on a restriction, what card would you pick and why? Category:Blog posts